


Close

by yoitopia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitopia/pseuds/yoitopia
Summary: Yuuri contemplates his relationship with Victor.





	

“You two have become pretty close, huh,” Mari comments nonchalantly as she puts all the empty bowls and bottles they’ve just used for dinner on a tray, throwing a quick glance at how close Yuuri and Victor sat. He knows his sister well enough. What seems like a simple passing remark was in fact a subtle attempt to probe into the nature of their relationship.

But…they’ve yet to specify it, just what exactly their relationship is, though it doesn’t seem like they will any time soon. It just feels so natural, how it progressed until now, to a point where they casually touch each other on a daily basis as if this is exactly how it’s meant to be. Putting a label on it seems unnecessary, at least for the time being. They probably have to talk about it again at some point in the future, but for now, they were so comfortable with each other that Yuuri didn’t want to disturb this pleasant state of companionship they’ve acquired.

Yuuri has never thought he would ever be this comfortable with anyone, let alone his idol he admired for years. The amount of times they touch has become so incredibly high, all the hugs they share, Victor gently brushing away some stray strands that fell into Yuuri’s eyes, their arms and hands slightly touching when they’re walking together or sitting next to another. All this contact was with no ulterior motive, just for the simple joy of being close to each other. It was something Yuuri has never felt before. And just as he can’t really put a word to what he feels for Victor, it is just as hard to find a name for the relationship they share.

He turns to Victor and they share a look in silence, no words are needed between them right now, as all the warmth and confirmation Yuuri could ever need is openly visible in Victor’s gaze. Yuuri closes his eyes, a small smile creeping onto his face.

But there are things he is certain about. How the deep blue eyes always manage to draw him in. How he can feel the warmth from where their thighs touch under the table not just in his leg but throughout his whole body, traveling right to his heart. How, despite the harsh training that leaves his body aching and his feet swollen, he still feels absolute happiness that Victor is right there with him. How he falls asleep every night, content and in eager anticipation of the next day because it will be another day with Victor.

When Yuuri thinks back now, it seems utterly ridiculous how he acted when Victor first appeared in Hasetsu. So, have they become close?

“Yes,” Yuuri simply answers. He opens his eyes again and turns to his sister. “Yes, we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my first fic for this fandom. Though I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters. Still, I hope you liked this small drabble.
> 
> My tumblr: [yoi-topia](https://yoi-topia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
